


Maid and her Mistress

by Rosa_26



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Maids, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_26/pseuds/Rosa_26
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo & Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 21





	Maid and her Mistress

"Oh~ Mistress. You're hard already." Ms.Sadayo Kawakami, who lives a double life as the maid Becky, remarked on Futaba's cock stretching out from her unzipped shorts.

"I-I can't help it, I wasn't really expecting someone to come dressed as a maid when I called on the phone!" Futaba proclaimed. The orange haired girl was sitting on her bed while Becky was on the floor in front of her, her fingers twirling and feeling around Futaba's hard shaft.

After a long few weeks of cleaning houses and walking dogs and having to grade class assignments and creating lesson plans, it'd be a huge underestimation to say Becky was _little_ exhausted. Becky would like nothing more than to simply treat herself for once.

Becky began stroking Futaba's cock, up and down and back up again, she ran her tongue up her mistress' dick to lap up her precum.

" _MHMM~_ Oh, that feels so good!" Futaba squirmed as Becky continued to jerk her off. Futaba had jerked off in her room by herself plenty of times but having someone else doing it to her, and someone so fucking hot to boot, was so much more arousing to her. She felt herself already reaching the blink of ejaculation.

Becky, sensing this, started stroking faster. "It's okay, mistress. Cum. Cum all over your sexy maid, Becky."

Almost on cue, Futaba shot loads of her cum all over Becky. Her hair, face, chin, her breast. They were all covered in Futaba's white pleasure.

While Futaba took a few seconds to collect herself, panting from the excitement, Becky pulled a piece of cum from her hair and put it in her mouth.

"Mhmmmm~ Mistress is so delicious~" Becky moaned as she chewed the cum. The maid gathered more and more cum up from on her with her fingers and inserted them into her mouth to taste, all while Futaba looked down on her, getting turned on by the maid's degeneracy.

Becky swallowed the seed in her mouth and got up off her knees, leaning towards Futaba on the bed. The maid took off Futaba's glasses and tossed them across the bed before locking lips with her.

Futaba could taste her own cum on Becky's tongue as they embraced each other. Becky's mind at this point was filled with nothing but lust, all rationale had been completely thrown out the window.

Becky broke the kiss to request one simple thing.

"Fuck me, mistress!"

That was all Futaba needed to hear. "Turn around! Show me that nice ass of yours!" Futaba demanded.

Without a second thought, Becky turned around and bent over slightly, revealing her soaked panties up her blouse.

Futaba tore off her own black shorts and furiously pulled down Becky's panties.

"Hurry up, mistress! Please fuck my asshole. Please!" Becky was impatient as well, anticipating the moment where Futaba would slide into her and have her way with the slutty maid.

Futaba inserted herself in Becky's asshole and began slamming her cock back and forth inside Becky's butt.

" **OHHHH~ AHHHH~** MISTRESS IS INSIDE ME! **FUCK!** " Becky yelled and moaned as Futaba dominated her ass, her tongue sticking out as Futaba's cock made itself at home inside her.

Futaba pulled on the maid's pigtail, earning a yelp of pleasure from Becky's lips. " _HOLY FUCKI-_ MHMM~ YOUR ASS FEELS SO GOOD! IT'S ADDICTING! I WANT TO **FUCK** YOUR ASS **EVERYDAY!** "

"YOU CAN, MISTRESS! YOU CAN FUCK MY ASS EVERYDAY! MY ASS WAS BUILT FOR YOUR COCK! I'LL EVEN QUIT MY JOB! I'LL BE YOUR COCK SLEEVE 24/7!"

Futaba shivered with anticipation, overjoyed to have claimed this women for her dick's pleasure only. The orange haired girl thrusted a few more times into Kawakami before unloading her cum inside her.

Both girls orgasmed in sync, giggling and moaning as cum spilled out of Becky's ass checks.

" _Mhmmm~_ Thank you for using our service, mistress" Kawakami bit her lip and looked back at her beautiful new owner.

"Heh heh, the pleasures all mine" Futaba smugly remarked. The young girl looked down on her penis to see that it's covered in white goo from earlier. Futaba pointed at her cock.

"Clean it up." She said, still trying to compose her breathing.

"Of course, mistress."


End file.
